


James and Lily get Sirius and Remus Together

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: James and Lily scheme to finally get Sirius and Remus together. Some things go horribly wrong. But one thing goes perfectly right.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	James and Lily get Sirius and Remus Together

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

Sirius was mildly amused when he walked into the Gryffindor common room and saw no less than thirty sprigs of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Mistletoe over every doorway. Mistletoe over the chess board. Mistletoe over the couch. Any possible place where two unsuspecting people could stand close to each other and just happen to look up, there was mistletoe.

James was near the window, raised on the tips of his toes as he directed his wand at the ceiling, hanging a ball of mistletoe held together with a red ribbon.

“New decorations?” Sirius asked, poking at the evergreen above his head.

James grinned when he saw Sirius and nodded. “Like it?”

“Sure. Lily’s probably going to hex you for it, though.”

Shrugging, James didn’t seem too concerned. He just kept smiling with those crinkled eyes, like he knew something Sirius didn’t. He finished hanging the last sprig and glanced around at his handiwork. “It’s worth it.”

Sirius wasn’t convinced. It made the room smell nice, at least; a welcomed change from pungent Quidditch gear and spilled inkwells.

Behind him, the portrait door swung open and Remus ducked in – he was always ducking, these days, after he had returned from summer break four inches taller – stopping short at the mistletoe throw up that covered the room.

He looked between Sirius and James, and then back up at the ceiling, pursing his lips. “I don’t even want to know.”

Sirius tried not to notice the way Remus was chewing on his lip, like he really did want to know what was going on. It was only then that Sirius realized how dangerously close he was to standing underneath a bouquet of mistletoe with Remus. He sidestepped to his left, and even though he was still standing under the damn leaves, at least he wasn’t next to Remus. The thought of kissing him was enough to make Sirius’ skin flare red underneath his collar, and it was suddenly very hot in the common room.

“I’m going to shower,” Sirius announced, already making his way towards the stairs. He caught the smile slip from James’ face, all the air leaking out of his lungs and his shoulders hunching forward.

“You don’t want to sit and have some tea?” James suggested, gesturing towards the couch and three hanging mistletoe bunches above it.

Sirius shook his head, taking the steps two by two, but tried to brush him off. “I have to get in there before you hog the bathroom all night!”

“I do not!” James cried, but Sirius was already safely shut in their bedroom. James frowned, turning to Remus and sighing. “He’s missing out.”

“On what, exactly?” Remus asked.

Curling his lips over his teeth, James rocked on the balls of his feet, desperately searching for an answer. His voice was entirely too high and tight when he exclaimed, “All the Christmas spirit! I didn’t get to decorate the bedroom yet.”

Remus nodded, his eyebrows still arched, seeing through the lie. He stepped backwards and tapped his wand against the portrait door. “Right.”

“Where are you going?”

“To the library? Is that okay with you?”

“But you just got here.”

“I was going to ask if you and Sirius wanted to study for transfiguration, but I think you’re both busy,” Remus said, turning slowly on his heel and walking out.

James was left standing in his mistletoe infested room alone, with no one to kiss. It was pathetic, really. He hit a bushel of mistletoe, but it just swung back and hit him in the face instead. Righting his glasses, he grumbled.

The sound of feet scrambling down the far stairs echoed in the quiet room. Lily stood before him, hands on her hips, an expectant smile spread on her face.

“Well? Did it work?”

James rolled his eyes. “Does it look like it worked?”

“Don’t tell me I just spent four hours collecting mistletoe in the Forbidden Forest and almost got my guts stomped out by the centaurs just for you to fail,” Lily threatened, closing in on James, who struggled to meet her piercing eye. His wavering smile confirmed Lily’s suspicions. “James Potter! You had one job! One!”

“It’s not my fault their both thick-headed idiots! I’d like to see you try!”

Lily crossed her arms on her chest and stuck her nose in the air. “Fine. I will. By the end of the day, Sirius and Remus will be together and you can stop complaining about third wheeling.”

Lily’s idea wasn’t as show stopping as James’ barrage of mistletoe. She waited until after dinner, keeping the boys at the table while everyone else went back to their dorms.

“Why do we have to stay here?” Sirius whined, watching the other students file out of the Great Hall.

“Because,” Lily said seriously, leaving no room for arguments. She dipped underneath the table and surfaced holding a box in each hand. “We’re making gingerbread houses.”

“Where did you get that?” Remus asked, his head cocked.

Lily shrugged, pushing a box across the table towards Sirius and Remus. She left the second box in front of her and James, who raised an eyebrow. This was her plan? Gingerbread houses? “We’re having a contest. James and me versus you two.”

“Who’s the judge?”

“McGonagall,” Lily said suddenly, not having thought that far ahead. From the front of the room, still working on finishing a glass of wine, McGonagall’s ear twitched, but she couldn’t quite make out their conversation. “Yeah, she loves gingerbread houses.”

Remus remained skeptical, but Sirius didn’t seem to notice, tearing into their box and spreading out the prebaked walls and roof. There was an assortment of candy to decorate with, two little gingerbread cookie people, and a single piping bag filled with icing that looked more like chunky glue.

“Do we start with this piece?” Sirius asked, squinting at the directions on the back of the box that had been ripped in two.

Remus reached over and gently took the roof piece out of his hands, definitely not noticing how warm Sirius’ skin was in comparison to his own. He held up the correct wall piece. “This one goes with that one over there.”

Sirius nodded, squeezing a line of icing on the cookie. They connected the four walls rather easily, Remus’ arms crossing between Sirius’ to hold up each piece so it didn’t break apart before the icing dried. James and Lily were only half paying attention to their own house, too busy sneaking glances at Remus and Sirius to see if they were any closer to getting together. Their cheeks were flushed, sure, and they were pressed up against one another to support their gingerbread house, but they seemed more concerned with attaching their roof than attaching their lips.

“It’s slipping in the back!” Sirius cried, trying to apply an emergency layer of icing to the crease.

Remus gasped, “no, now it’s falling down in the front!” No amount of icing was going to save their house. It collapsed without much fanfare, despite Sirius’ pleas for it to stay standing. Lily was almost as upset as Sirius, but James was too busy laughing to have any sympathy.

“Should we try again? There’s still some icing left,” Remus suggested, poking at the mess of a house.

Instead of answering, Sirius excavated a wall from the heap and bit off a corner. Lily gasped, but Sirius just shrugged, squeezing some of the icing into his mouth. “Doesn’t taste as bad as it looks.” He held out another wall piece for Remus, who took it, ignoring Lily’s admonishing stare.

“It’s not the worst.”

“You guys suck,” Lily announced, huffing so hard that she accidently blew her own gingerbread house down. James was more than willing to eat the roof. Her plan was falling apart – literally – right in front of her. She grabbed the gingerbread people and motioned for Remus to do the same. “You have to at least decorate the cookies! You have to make a little gingerbread family.”

Sirius pursed his lips. “Or we could-”

“You have to!”

“Okay!”

Lily shoved one of the cookies in James’ hand. “We’re gonna make each other. You guys should do the same.”

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. Remus was the first to pick up the bag of icing. He carefully decorated his gingerbread with long hair and a big, overenthusiastic smile. Adding buttons for a shirt and shoes on its feet, he held it up next to Sirius’ face. It didn’t look like Sirius at all. It looked like a couple globs of icing on a slightly burnt cookie.

“I hope I don’t look like that,” Sirius quipped, stealing the icing out of Remus’ hand. He made his own version of gingerbread cookie Remus, but it didn’t look much better.

“I thought you were supposed to be some kind of artist,” Remus mused, flinching when Sirius squirted a dollop of icing on his nose. He retaliated with a splotch of icing along Sirius’ cheek, which was met with a shrill laugh and a projectile wad of icing flung at Remus’ forehead. More icing was tossed left and right, Lily’s cries of protest left ignored, until even James was in on the fight and more icing clung to skin and clothes than to gingerbread.

A throat cleared behind them, and Remus didn’t have to turn around to know that McGonagall was peering down at them with her lips pressed in a thin line. It was a look they were accustomed to seeing all too often.

“Having fun?”

Sirius flashed her a toothy smile. “Have you ever build a gingerbread house, Professor? It’s a lot harder than it looks.”

“I’m sure,” McGonagall agreed, “it must be difficult when you’re covering yourselves in icing instead of the cookies.”

“We’ll clean it up,” Lily promised, and by the edge in her voice, James knew that she was not included in the _we_ part of that sentence.

McGonagall nodded. “I’m aware. Perhaps it’s time to get to bed?”

Without much choice, the gingerbread house contest was over. James and Lily’s house was still partially standing, so they were the winners by default, but Lily didn’t feel like a winner. She preferred to sulk on the couch in the common room, where she had pointedly cut the mistletoe from the ceiling and shoved it in the fireplace. James joined her, whispering some new ideas on how to get his two idiot best friends together.

Up in the bedroom, Remus sat on the edge of his bed, watching Sirius pick frosting out of his hair.

“Do you know what’s going on? Why are they acting so weird?”

In the mirror, Sirius’ cheeks flushed a bright red and he licked his lips. His hands slowly lowered from his head, but his eyes didn’t leave the glass. “I mean, I have a few ideas. But I don’t know for sure.”

When Sirius fell quiet, Remus raised his eyebrows. “Well?”

“I mean, the mistletoe, the gingerbread family…I think they’re trying to…set us up,” Sirius admitted quietly, fumbling with his fingers. His body ached just thinking about it; the possibility of touching Remus, loving Remus, more than just friends.

Remus watched Sirius take his lower lip between his teeth, like he was fighting to keep the next words in his mouth. Every muscle in his body was taut, as if he was bracing to fall on the cold ground. Remus wouldn’t let him fall; not alone, anyways. He had spent years convincing himself it was just a stupid crush. He’d grow out of it and find a girl and get married and live happily ever after. But looking at Sirius now, with bits of icing still glued in his hair and the faint smell of mistletoe still lingering, Remus knew that he already found his happily ever after.

“But that’s just stupid,” Sirius added with a nervous laugh. “I mean, what a dumb idea.”

“Is it?” Remus bravely whispered, swallowing his fears back. Sirius’ eyes snapped up to meet his, pupils blown wide, fear shining in his blue irises. “Is it a dumb idea?”

Sirius searched his face, trying to match his courage. But it was scary. Falling was scary if you weren’t sure who was going to catch you. “It’s…I don’t know. Can I say something stupid?”

It wouldn’t be the first time. Remus nodded wordlessly.

“Earlier today, when we were under all those stupid mistletoes,” Sirius said, pausing so that his voice wouldn’t break. He exhaled. “I kind of wanted to kiss you.”

“Can I say something stupid, too?” Remus asked, and by the way Sirius’ lips parted, it wasn’t the answer he was expecting. “I wanted you to kiss me.”

Sirius’ mouth ran dry. He finally turned around, face to face with Remus, who was looking at him so tenderly he felt hot tears prick the corners of his eyes. With careful fingers, he cupped Remus’ cheek, gulping when he felt an arm snake around his waist. “Can I kiss you now?”

“Yes,” Remus breathed, pulling Sirius into his body and sighing at their lips met. It was delicate, hesitant, almost, like neither was really sure if this was all just a dream. Like if they pressed too hard, they’d wake up in the dark, alone.

Their first kiss was soft, a whisper and not a shout, leaving plenty room for more. Remus thought Sirius would kiss the way he lived; wild and reckless and bursting with passion. He was wrong. Sirius kissed the way he loved; quietly, fiercely, and so, so carefully. Remus wanted more, but he would start with this.

Without warning, the door opened and before either Sirius or Remus could react, James was screaming.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Yes! What was it? The mistletoe or the gingerbread? It was the mistletoe, right? Oh my god! Lily!”

James thundered down the stairs, and by the sound of it, tripped down the last few. Sirius and Remus just looked at each other, shrugged, and kissed again.


End file.
